


Words Have Power

by QueenMissFit



Series: Words Have Power (Labyrinth/Supernatural Crossover) [1]
Category: Labyrinth (1986), Supernatural
Genre: AU, AU - Labyrinth, Alternate Universe, Crossover, F/M, Labyrinth AU, Literature, Romance, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2018-08-10 23:33:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 8,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7865770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenMissFit/pseuds/QueenMissFit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><a class="emoticon" href="http://neps-gear-plutie.deviantart.com/art/JackSepticEye-Dancing-608215551"></a><img/>  I'm back with a new series after such a long time. Hoping to update more and soon!</p><p>Picture is: <a href="http://deangrayson.deviantart.com/art/Commission-Jareth-Dean-Winchester-318865786">deangrayson.deviantart.com/art…</a><br/>By: <a href="http://deangrayson.deviantart.com/">deangrayson.deviantart.com/</a></p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [awkwardsloth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkwardsloth/gifts).



> [](http://neps-gear-plutie.deviantart.com/art/JackSepticEye-Dancing-608215551)  I'm back with a new series after such a long time. Hoping to update more and soon!
> 
> Picture is: [deangrayson.deviantart.com/art…](http://deangrayson.deviantart.com/art/Commission-Jareth-Dean-Winchester-318865786)  
> By: [deangrayson.deviantart.com/](http://deangrayson.deviantart.com/)

It’s a cold Saturday night, the wind is howling against the windows, screeching like a cat being strangled. My parents out of town but I’ve got to babysit to keep out of trouble so I’m looking after Sam Winchester for Mary and John that live in the house on the corner.

At the moment I’m talking to my friend (Y/F/N) about our plans for this evening being ruined. She’s not happy.

“What do you mean you’re not coming? The one night the Red Hot Chilli Peppers are playing in OUR TOWN and you decide to babysit? How stupid are you?”

I sigh, “I didn’t choose and Sam really isn’t that bad-“

WAAAAAH!

“Ugh, BRB.”

Stupid kid, with his stupid whining, with his stupid bed time and stupid parent’s rules.  
A big two bedroom house on the corner of a road that sticks out like Lady Gaga in a church with white-washed walls and a white picket fence. The Winchesters moved in a year ago with a year old baby Sam, no one knows where they came from. No one’s ever asked.

WAAAAAH!

This kid.

At least he’s cute.

I walked into the room the kid is in and once again I’m amazed. It’s full of angel toys.  
Seriously, there’s a whole mantelpiece above an open fireplace full of them. All different shapes and sizes with the same tacky wings and halo. The walls are a soft baby blue and the floor is a slightly darker shade. But the door is the weirdest part, in dark red pain there’s marks. Like scratches that have been dragged into the door. One is like a pentagram. If I didn’t know any better I would say the Winchesters were into Satan.

But they go to Church. All the time. They talk to the pastor every day and walk away with bottles of water. 

Sam is still crying, his face is screwed up and he’s shrieking.

It’s annoying.

“Sam, please shut up. Please” I pick him up beginning to rock him.

He cries anyway.

“Oh, come on. Please. What about a story? Um…” I continue rocking him, moving around the room as I do.

“Once upon a time, there was a girl. A beautiful young girl with big dreams. She wanted to move out of her parent’s house so she could start a band with her friends. But unfortunately, the wicked adults foiled her plans of adventure, fame and fortune to make her the unwilling slave of a selfish child. What no one knew, not even the girl herself, was that the King of the Goblins was in love with the girl so he gave her unknown power. He wanted her to be free. ‘Say your write words’ he said ‘and the goblins will take the child away so you can do whatever your heart desires’. So one day, when her biggest inspiration for her dreams was denied to her, she summoned the Goblin King with her words.”

I pause, the French doors leading to the child’s balcony giving me a wide view of the dark night, cut through with bolts of lightning as a harsh wind howls outside.

Sam was silent. His eyes drooping.

I exhale before continuing, “’I wish the goblins would come and take you away.’ And so they did and she was free from the selfish desire of the child. The end.”

I looked down. Sam’s eyes are closed and he’s breathing evenly. He’s fine.

I put him down in his white crib, cover him with a baby blue blanket and put his Moose teddy into his arms.

He’s adorable.

I turn around and walk out of the room but I’m worried.

Something’s off.

But then again, maybe I shouldn’t of told him that story.

After all, words have power.


	2. Chapter 1

_He's gone. The baby's gone._

"Shit, SAMMY! SAM, WHERE ARE YOU?" Of course I wasn't going to get a response from the baby. That's insane. But it made sense at the same time.

_If he's gone, I've lost a baby. I'll be done for murder or kidnap. Oh God. Oh God._

**CRACK**

Lightning shot across the sky, illuminating Sam's empty crib, the wriggling blankets inside, the stuffed bea-

Wait a second.

I hadn't checked anything so Sammy may still be safe in the blankets, wrapped up and quiet in his sleep.

But my shouting would of woken him up, what the fuck is going on?

Slowly, I creep towards the crib from the doorway, not blinking.

The writhing under the blankets intensified as the slight thud of my feet on the floor filled the silence.

The room is exactly as it was before. The windows are locked. There is no possible way anyone could of got in.

**CRACK**

I shudder as I hear the storm. Sam should of woken up. Sam should be crying.

I grip the edge of the cot and stumble forwards.

The writhing suddenly stops as my hand touches the edge of the blanket.

_Maybe it is Sam. Maybe he's okay..._

I pull back the blanket to reveal a terrible little creature.

The creature is small with the face of a large dog, a long black crooked nose jotting out of it's face. The thing's eyes bleed crimson, glowing in the darkness and casting shadows under its snout. Under its snout is the widest mouth I have ever seen with rows of curled, sharp white teeth, as if the creature only ever snarled.

It growled, a low rumbling sound like the engine of a car, and leapt out of the cot and into the shadows of under the cot.

CRACK

The storm outside is deafening and mutes the scream bubbling in my throat, forcing me to swallow it and feel a shudder roll down my spine.

_Oh God, this can't be happening. I did not see a... Goblin._

The storm stopped, leaving only a beam of moonlight illuminating the curtains. Between the fluttering white curtains stood a tall man. Lean yet sinew.

He was standing there, a black leather gloved hand running through his ruffled brown hair. A smirk decorates his face and spreads across his freckled skin. Decked out in an open white poet's shirt, black leather trousers, knee high black riding boots and an oddly shaped pendant dangling over the skin exposed due to the shirt.

"So, you're the one that wished away the kid, huh?" His voice was deep and rough. "Bad move, doll."

"I didn't mean it, please give him back, I'm so sorry I was just angry. Please give Sammy back."

He smirked, moving forwards and then I noticed the cape fluttering behind him, dark and black like the night sky behind him.

"What's said is said, doll. You wished the goblins to take him away so they did. Words have power."

_Oh God, no._

"Please there must be something I can do."

He laughed bitterly for a few moments before sighing then replying, "I've brought you a gift," With a wave of his hand he summoned a crystal ball, "Look deep into it and see your dreams. You can have them, all you have to do is forget the baby."

"There's no way. Even if I wanted to, I couldn't. So please give me my brother back."

He sighed, dismissing the crystal with a wave of his hand he gestured a hand behind me, "He's there. In my castle. All you have to do is travel through my labyrinth to get him. Last chance, do you want to forget the baby or not?"

I shook my head.

"Fine, have it your way. I'll give you thirteen hours to get there. But be warned, words have power. Farewell Y/N, I look forward to your defeat." With a flourish he disappeared, his last words echoing in the wind.

The crumbling walls of the labyrinth looked far more intimidating from this close.

_Come on feet, let's get going. After all, how hard can it be?_

With that thought I began to walk down the hill and towards the labyrinth.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter you stumble across a grumpy goblin and a slightly anxious worm.

When I arrive at the humongous stone gate of the labyrinth, I was greeted with the sight of a goblin standing next to a pond with his back turned away from me.

"Um, excuse me mister?" I ask hesitantly.

He jumps suddenly, reaching around his front to pull up a zip. Turning to me he shouts, "Hey kid! Don't ya know it's rude to sneak up on people. You're an eedjit."

I huff, "Am not."

He begins to walk off towards the gate, a hand roaming around his front that was covered in a leather vest and a bottle green undershirt before sighing in defeat.

"Hey! Can you help me sir?"

He ignores me, still searching for something. _What is he doing?_

"HELLO?!" _I can't believe this, I'm wasting time!_

He began muttering to himself when he reached the wall, tracing the lines and grains in the stone. The doors groaned but didn't budge.

He turned away to speak to me, "Look kid I ain't letting ya in. Now scram!"

"Wait, what about if I gave you something for letting me in?"

He squinted at me, "What could you offer me?"

I hesitated but then remembered that I had been wearing a hat that my friend got me for Christmas that was signed by my favourite musician, "My hat. It's yours if you let me through."

He hesitated before nodding, thrusting out a hand to take it out of my reach.

I smirk feeling pleased that he's accepted it. _For such a grumpy guy he's not that bad._

I pass the hat over to him, watching him slide the hat onto his head. He smiles when it's sat atop his head properly.

"Do you like it?"

"It's...It's fine," He mumbles, rubbing a hand across the back of his wrinkled neck. "Now, I'm a man of my word. Come on kid let's-"

"My name's Y/N." I interrupt.

"I'm Hoggle."

"Hoggle? That's a stupid name."

He clenches his fists next to him and begins to shake, "I KNOW THAT IT'S NOT MY FAULT. I DIDN'T CHOOSE IT!"

"Okay but if I ever need your help I am not calling you Hoggle. How about...Bobby?"

"Bobby...Yeah, I like it."

"Okay Bobby please let me into the Labyrinth."

He nods, turning around and waving his hands around the walls whilst muttering. The doors groaned and opened slowly.

I began to walk towards them before turning around and asking Bobby, "Are you coming?"

"What with you? No way. I've got to stay here and watch the gate. It's my job. Goodbye Y/N."

"Bye Bobby, it was nice to meet you." With that I turn back around and leave him at the gate, stepping into the labyrinth alone with my goal in mind: To save Sammy.  
"I am so lost." I mutter to myself but continue walking down the long stretching path that never seems to end. There are no turns, no signs of exits or traps and the way back seems to far away.

_I'm wasting time. I'm going to get lost here and never find Sammy._

I sit down, feeling tears building up behind my eyes. _This is all too much for me...Maybe I should just quit and-_

"Hi."

_Who said that?_

"Heya, up here." The voice says again. It sounds female.

I look up and see a small worm perched on the wall, "Hello...Miss?"

"Nah, I'm no miss. I'm just a worm."

"Oh okay. Um, do you have any idea how to get out of here? I'm just really confused and I can't find my way..." I trail off, hoping she may fill me in on some information.

"Nah, instead you should come in and meet the missus."

"Oh, no, thank you. I have to get going."

"Come in and meet the missus. After all, it's way more dangerous in the labyrinth. Just come in for a cup of tea."

"No thank you, I'm fine. Hey do you know the way out of here?"

The worm nods, "Sure, you just walk through that wall."

_Wait, what?_

I push a hand onto the wall expecting to feel the bricks scratch my hand. Instead it passes through.

"See?"

"Which way do I go? Right or left?"

"Right of course. Are you sure I can't tempt ya?"

"No thank you. And thank you for all your help. Goodbye." With that I walk out of the area and off to the right.  
The worm sighed, "Well at least she didn't go left. Then she would of ended up in the Goblin City."


	4. Chapter 3

_That worm wasn't helpful at all. I'm just getting more and more lost._

The walls were all the same and I don't have anything on me except my lounge wear and a small anklet but other than that I don't have anything that's useful. I have nothing to mark my direction and there are no recognisable signs.

_Next time I babysit I'm going to bring a survival kit._

_I can't give up so I might as well keep walking until I find something because I tried climbing the walls, that didn't end well..._

Apparently this place doesn't like cheating of any form so I doubt using a pen to draw on the walls would of worked either.

 _What am I going to do?_  
The Goblin King lounged on this throne with the baby Sammy perched on his knee being bounced up and down.

"Mine's a tale that can't be told, my freedom I hold dear. How years ago in days of old, when magic filled the air. T'was in the darkest depths of Mordor, I met a girl so fair." He sang to the baby, bouncing him in time to the beat.

The goblins around him danced to the song, some making music with the rocks and mead barrels around the room.

_She's clever, I'll give her that. But she's not playing the game like everyone else. She may even...win._

_Son of a bitch._  
"What the actual hell?" I mutter whilst staring at the two humanoids behind shields that blocked my way. The shields were emblazoned with the names Uriel and Zachariah.

"Hello," The one named Zachariah greeted me. "If you wish to get through-"

"-You have to know which one of us is telling the truth and which one of us is lying."

They nod together.

_Really?_

"Pfft. That's easy. The one on the left," I motion to Uriel, answering before they can tell me the riddle, "Is the one telling the truth because a liar would tell me something than what to do with the riddle. So it's you."

They looked shocked before Uriel moves out of the way and I walk by him.

"That wasn't so hard. I mean really? I guess I'm getting good at thi-"

My words are cut off by a scream as I begin to fall down; descending into the unknown.

The falling takes my breath away as I'm submerged into darkness, feeling nothing until I smack into something.

"Up or down?" Multiple voices of indiscernible genders ask me.

_Wait, what?_

"Up or down?" The voices repeat.

_I don't understand. I can feel hands grasping me because they are the only things suspending me in thin air but I can't comprehend the choice to make._

"Well, since I have just been up it makes sense to simple go down."

"Down? Alright then." The hands let go and I plummet down rapidly, waiting for the ground to greet me.  
"Hm, she's not wasting any time." The Goblin King mutters and then sighs.

The baby has fallen asleep, curling up against his chest.

"Well at least we get to make up missed time Sammy. I've missed you." Smiling the Goblin King shifted the baby so he could recline back and waved a hand to conjure a crystal to view the young woman traveling through his labyrinth.

 _At least she's out of the way now._  
"SON OF A BITCH! I HATE THIS GODDAMN LABYRINTH!" I scream in frustration.

"Will you stop screaming?"

"Who said that?" I peered around me but I could only see darkness.

"I did." Suddenly, a light broke up the darkness. Illuminated in the candle light within a glass lamp was the figure of another goblin man just like Bobby. "Now shut your mouth."

I sweatdropped, "Are you related to Bob-Hoggle by any chance?"

He groaned, "Not all dwarves are related to each other, alright? But he is my friend. My name's Wartel."

"Can I call you Rufus instead?"

He sighed.

_Maybe he's as nice as Bobby. Or not_


	5. Chapter Four

"So... What's the deal with the Goblin King?"

Rufus sighs, "He's the king of this entire place, it's his thing. His official name is Jareth just as his father's and his dad's and so on."

"That's not his real name?"

"No, it's Dean."

"That's not very..."

"Goblin-like, 'course not. It's human, just as he was."

We continue on in silence and I contemplate the name choice. _Dean? Didn't the Winchesters have an older son that died named something similar? Huh, small world._ Walking around the corner I hear something drop. Looking at the ground I see a small see-through ball rolling through my legs and in front of a small huddled figure, hidden partially in the shadows.

"What have we here?"

Rufus takes a step back before grunting, "Nothing."

The figure leaps up, pulling off it's disguise to reveal the Goblin King himself, "Nothing? Nothing tra la la?"

That's very weird.

Rufus just turns away before muttering an apology to me and fleeing out the way we just came through.

Dean sighs and then shrugs, smirking as he stalks towards me, trapping me against the wall with an arm by my head, leaning in close, "How do you like my labyrinth?"

"Easy as pie," I blurt out.

His smirk drops instantly and forming into a snarl, "Fine. Be that way, if it's that easy you don't need the full time."

"That's not fair!"

"You say that so often I'm surprised you know what it means. Oh well, I've got things to do. See you later," he turns but calls over his shoulder, "Before I forget, there's a gift for you," he then disappears in a swirl of glitter.

The ground begins to tremble and I can hear the walls begin to groan as something scrapes against them behind me. When I look behind me I see a large twisting death machine.

Headed straight for me.

_FUCK._


	6. Chapter Five

_So she's escaped. Huh. Well, she's clever, terrible choice in friends, but she's still another human being. She'll get lost and slip up somewhere. There's no way she'll make it anywhere near the castle especially if..._

_Oh yes. This is going to be fun._  
"I'm so lost! This isn't fair!"

I've been walking in circles for ages and nothing. Not even a different kind of plant growing up the side of the walls which could show me I'm going a different way.

_If there was just some kind of-_

**AHHH!**

_That'll do!_

Running around the corner, tripping on a stone, I am met with the sight of a barbaric act; a group of goblins beginning to rip the wings off of a man. Who is attached to the wings.

His screaming is intense, a throbbing in my head. What's worse is the blinding light pouring out of the holes in his back as they wrench the feathered limbs using chains to pull them quickly.

_How can I help him?_

The chains look weak; rusted and missing some links. Picking up a rock by my foot, I test the weight of it and aim it before throwing it, hitting one of the things pulling the chains, knocking him into the others which caused them all to let go.

The man who was attacked takes the chance to run away... towards me?

When he reaches me he picks me up and swings me under one arm, racing off with me.

 _Now I've just wasted my time._  
"So... Do you have a name?"

"Yes," the man did not continue to elaborate as he sat straight-faced, staring at me unblinking.

"Um... what is it?"

"I do not know."

"Then how do you know you have a name?"

"All beings have names I have simply forgotten it at this moment in time."

_I can't just call him... well him, can I? So I'll just have to think of a name for the meantime... "Cassie? How about it?"_

"No. It is demeaning, I would rather be called Ludo or something stupid like that."

"Cassie... short for Castiel? I remember it from religious studies. He was an angel. Makes sense, doesn't it? What with the wings and-"

"It will do. It feels... familiar. Thank you," he smiles slightly and I smile back, "I have to ask you a favour though-"

"Yes?"

"Take me with you. I must find my family or some help so please take me with you to the Goblin City."

"H-How did you know I was going to the Goblin City?"

"I have heard rumours of a girl, a human, who is going to attempt the Labyrinth. Please let me go with you or I will follow you."

"Dude, 'course you can come but stop with the silent standing and staring thing, it's really creepy."

His continued staring is the only acknowledgement I get that he'll do as he pleases.

_Great..._   
_She's making friends incredibly quickly. Too quickly, how can I stop her from beating this game? If she goes off with that winged fool she may find her way out of here..._

"HOGGLE!"

Scampering feet alerted the king to the arrival of the dwarf.

"Your majesty, wha' ya wan'?"

The Goblin King tossed his head back and laughed, "It's not what I want," he swung his legs over the throne into a lounging position, the baby Sammy on his chest, "It's what I don't want. I don't want that girl to win. I want Sammy to stay here as well as other things. The only way to stop her is to lead her astray. That's where you come in," he twisted his wrist and a peach appeared in his palm.

He tossed it to Hoggle, "Wha's this?"

"A peach, dwarf. Give it to her."

The dwarf stammered, "B-But w-will it hurt her?"

The king laughed once more, "Why? Is the dwarf in love with the girl that gave him the name of her pet dog? Bobby? Give it to her, without telling her it's from me."

"I won't!"

"Don't defy me, dwarf. Or you'll end up like the last man who betrayed me."

Shuddering, the dwarf sighed and waddled away. How could he betray the girl who had given him gifts and friendship? He would have to or else...


	7. Chapter Six

_This place reeks._

I'm standing next to Castiel in what appears to be a desolated wasteland of a road with multiple paths and a sign that points down each with nothing on each sign face. The paths are lined with fog; the pathways not visible due to the density of it.

"Where are we?"

"...Crossroads...Demon..." Cas grates out, his hand twitching against his side as if he's going to grab something that used to be there.

_Demons? I think the fuck not._

"They're close..."

I look up at Castiel and for the first time in this hell hole, I feel scared. His jaw his clenched, his teeth are grating and his eyes are flashing a bright blue that is bleeding into the whites of his eyes slowly. Only now do I realise that I'm way in over my head.

"Hello, darling."

I jump, feeling as if I have jumped out of my skin, and twist around to look at the man with the Scottish accent. He's wearing a suit and his eyes are completely black. He smirks and blinks and they become normal human eyes.

"Crowley," Castiel growls out as the 'demon' walks towards us with his smirk still present.

"Feathers? How's the lovely lady?"

"I'm Y/N. I'm guessing you're Crowley-"

"King of Hell. Well, was. I'm now King of the Crossroads."

"Are... Are you a demon?"

Crowley rolled his eyes, "Did the mention of Hell not inform you enough?"

"Crowley," Castiel growled out.

"Aw, Cas, what are you going to do if I don't behave? Punish me?"

"I don't have time for this. Look, Mr Crowley-"

"-Just Crowley please."

"I'll make this quick. I need to get to the Goblin City to find Jareth and get the kid that I wished away back and Castiel is following me until he finds his family. Will you help us if you can?"

When he doesn't answer immediately I clap my hands together, "Well it was a pleasure to meet you Crowley but we've gotta go. Have a nice day."

Before I can walk off he states, "I can help you... For a price."

"What's your price?"

"Y/N don't."

"My price is very simple... Your soul."

"Fuck. No."

He blinks at me, "Your firstborn?"

"Fuck. No."

"WHY NOT?"

"Because it's dumb. Be reasonable."

"I am because I'm a demon, it's my usual business venture. However, I want my throne back. I've been usurped thanks to that degenerate goblin king. If you get back your brother I can... convince him in his weakened state to give me back my title."

"Alright. Seems fair. Now, which way do we go?"

"This way," he turns and begins to walk in front of us, straight forwards.

As we follow him I can feel my stomach rumbling.

_God, I would kill for any sort of food right now..._


	8. Chapter Seven

"So...about that soul..."

"No. Crowley."

"I don't want yours feathers."

"Crowley. No."

"Look, what do you want to talk about then because there's nothing here and-"

"Y/N!"

I screamed in terror.

"Y/N there you are!"

I stop screaming and whisper, "Bobby? Bobby is that you?"

"Yeah, it-" he's hit away by Castiel.

"CAS STOP IT!"

"Dwarf. Stranger."

"No! I know him! Bobby, are you alright?"

"Fine," he groaned out as he stood up.

"So, Bobby, why are you here? Not that I don't-"

"Stop flapping your gums. I was worried about you."

"Worried?"

"Yeah, you humans get hungry easily so I figured I would bring you some food. Here," he threw a peach at me, "Eat it and then continue on."

"I'll eat it later."

_He looks so worried about something... is this his food for the day_

"If you want it, you can-"

"NO!"

At his outburst, I can feel Crowley's judging gaze flick between the dwarf and me. Castiel visibly bristles, his shoulders hunching as he tilts his head.

_Why is he so worried?_   
_So she's worried about the fruit. Huh, she's more clever than I previously though. My peach may be sweet but is she really going to fall for it or will she eat it because of her baser desires?_

"Sire?"

He looks at the goblin and recognises him to be Hoggle's cousin whatever his name is. "Yes?"

"Well, the peach isn't it a bit-"

"If you say the word cruel I will make you the queen of the Crossroads by marrying you off to Crowley," at the dwarf's gulp he smirked, "So what is it you came here for and please don't say the peach."

"It's about the girl. What if she rejects the peach and claims the boy. What will-"

"THAT GIRL IS NOT TAKING MY BROTHER AWAY."

_No one is ever going to take Sammy away from me. I promised Dad I would look after him and I will, no matter what._

_Even if I have to sacrifise my own happiness..._   
_I'm so hungry._

_My stomach's growling constantly and the others are looking at me awkwardly. I guess they don't feel hunger like I do._

"Hey Y/N, over here!" I hear whispered behind a stone wall.

Following the sound, I leave the other two behind and see Bobby.

"Look, you are really hungry. Just eat the peach. If you eat it here they can't judge you and you won't be as hungry anymore."

_Oh well, one bite can't hurt._

I lift the peach to my lips and take a bite.

As the black dots penetrate my vision I can see Bobby's shocked face and hear him start to whimper and back away, leaving me to fade away.


	9. Chapter Eight

_There's such a sad love  
Deep in your eyes._

A beautiful ballroom filled with weird and wonderful things. Men, women and creatures that looked ethereal, with long silky hair and flawless skin that peeked out of the masks they wore.

_A kind of pale jewel  
Open and closed  
Within your eyes._

"May I have this dance?"

"Oh, um, no thank you. I'm not dressed for it."

"But you are. Look at you."

So I do. My dress is big, wide and white with silver details. Soft to the touch and so light it feels as if it's not there. Beautiful but so over the top, it's almost laughable.

When I look back up, the creature from before is gone deeper into the crowd, looking at me with a heady gaze and a crooked finger, beckoning me closer, compelling me to follow him deeper into the swarm.

_I'll place the sky  
Within your eyes._

Stumbling through the crowd, dodging the wandering hands of the crowd that are beginning to succumb to their baser urges and still keeping an eye on the mysterious masked man who's slowly morphing into a more human being. His eyes keep switching between the black of a deep abyss and a pure emerald green. He's obviously not human so why am I so drawn to him like a moth to a flame?

_There's such a fooled heart  
Beatin' so fast  
In search of new dreams._

God, his voice. I can't get over it but it's familiar and there's a sense of...mocking. Who is this man? And why does his outfit change from a regal suit with a long flowing jacket to a pair of jeans, combat boots and a flannel shirt in the same colour as his jacket in his other version.

 

"Why do I recognise you?"

_I'll place the moon  
Within your heart._

"Who are you?"

_As the pain sweeps through,  
Makes no sense for you._

"Why am I here?"

_Every thrill is gone._

"Why can't I remember anything?"

_Wasn't too much fun at all,  
But I'll be there for you-ou-ou  
As the world falls down._

His arms wrap around me and pull me against his hard chest, his warm voice in my ear as he begins to speak.

_Falling.  
Falling down.  
Falling in love._

"What do you desire? Tell me what you want and I'll give it to you. I'll paint you mornings of gold. I'll spin you Valentine evenings."

_Though we're strangers 'til now,  
We're choosing the path  
Between the stars.  
I'll leave my love  
Between the stars._

This all seems too perfect. What do I desire? I don't desire anything I just need...

To get to Sam.

_As the pain sweeps through,  
Makes no sense for you._

"NO!"

I yank myself away from him and stumble drunkenly through the crowd. The laughter is manic and I'm drowning in it slowly, feeling the hypnotic pull. I'm suffocating in the sweet scent of perfume and pheromones. It's all too much. I need to get out.

_Every thrill is gone._

"Where are you going? You're going to miss all the fun!" The Goblin King cries behind me and the laughter gets louder.

_Wasn't too much fun at all,  
But I'll be there for you-ou-ou  
As the world falls down._

I'm on the verge of collapsing when I spot the furniture around the room next to a clock and chairs next to a wall of glass. The laughter is getting under my skin, pulling at me to stop in my movements.

_Falling  
As the world falls down.  
Falling  
As the world falls down.  
Falling.  
Falling.  
Falling.  
Falling in love  
As the world falls down._

"STOP!"

But it's too late. I pick up the chair nearest me and launch it at the glass. It shatters with a deafening crash.

_Falling.  
Falling.  
Falling.  
Falling._

The world around me crumbles.

The beautiful mass of creatures turns into an angry screaming mob. Their flawless skin melting away to reveal deformed features and broken forms. Monsters. Their screams are so different to the singing and laughter; quiet yet haunting. Almost as if they are trapped. Perhaps they are in that they are trapped in the deception that the Goblin King used as a diversion for his sick game.

_Falling in love  
As the world falls down.  
Makes no sense at all.  
Makes no sense to fall._

The sensation of falling is like the wind is ripping me apart, like knives under and through my skin, so quick it hurts yet it's just a pinch. The feeling is so intense I have to close my eyes against it to stop from passing out.

_Falling  
As the world falls down._

Blood rushes in my ears as the air bites deep into my bare skin, the dress being ripped from me and I can hear the material whistling as it careens down. Where I do not know but I can feel the lazy licks of fire caressing my legs so it concerns me little about a minor dress' location.

_Falling.  
Falling in love_

I was almost fooled by his beauty and charm. Maybe if Sam wasn't my priority I could focus on the flirtations and seduction of a stranger; a forbidden fantasy I shouldn't indulge in but I'm seduced by the idea of it.

_As the world falls down.  
Falling._

I can still hear the song he sang to me in my head, a tune similar to something I heard long ago in a dream.

_Falling_

The ground rushes up to greet me and I succumb to the numbness of unconsciousness that lulls me deeper into the reality of my situation.

Sam Winchester is in danger and I need to save him.

_Falling in love  
As the world falls down._


	10. Chapter 9

_I...I'm home._

My room is exactly the same. The bed is in the same place, my walls are the same and basically, everything is as I remember it.

But everything's too perfect. Small details seem to be missing, I don't know how I know but it's like this is not where I was. But how could I have been anywhere else?

_But I wasn't at home...I was at the Winchester's babysitting Sam._

_Sam..._

_I need to find Sam..._

"Figured it out then dear?" a feminine Scottish brogue broke me out of my thoughts.

Turning to face her, I see she's middle-aged at best with hair like liquid fire and eyes like ice. Cloaked in a shroud of funeral colours, she looks like something wicked like a witch from Macbeth.

"Unfortunately dear, you're running out of time so I suggest we get introductions out of the way. I'm Rowena and I know you've met my little Fergus~"

_Fergus?_

"Although you may know him as Crowley. He's going through a wee rebellious phase but he'll grow out of it. Unfortunately, the lad in the castle isn't going to get over his obsession with his brother so you may be in a wee spot of trouble."

"His brother? What does that have to do with me? I'm just here for..." My voice trails off.

"Yes, baby Sammy. It's a wonder he hasn't been stolen earlier especially because of the obstacles put in your way."

"...What do you mean?"

She holds a hand out to inspect her obsidian dagger-like fingernails and puts a finger down each time she states something, "Well, remember that boyfriend that cheated on you and blamed it on your babysitting job? That was the king. And remember the time your friends ditched you for a concert, more often than just tonight. Remember that time they said someone was dying? I can't remember which relative but you ran straight to the hospital with little Sammy in your arms to find no one had been admitted. That one made him furious."

"He wants Sam that badly?"

"Wants," she cackles wildly before fixing me with a steely gaze, "Dear, it's true that he wants his brother back but he wouldn't have put that much effort in to grab it if he didn't need something."

"Need something? What like in fairytales where the words have power like saying De-"

"DON'T SAY HIS NAME! YOU'LL SUMMON HIM!"

"...The King's true name," when she nodded I asked, "So what does he need?"

"Isn't it obvious dear? You said it yourself: What no one knew, not even the girl herself-"

"I know what I said." _It's been haunting me since I said the words._ "What of it?"

Rowena simply smirked, "You have friends you have to get back to."

And then I am falling rapidly through the flickering darkness that consumes the light before my eyes.


	11. Chapter Ten

"This is it. The Goblin City and there beyond is the Goblin Castle. Rather unimpressive in the shape it's in, I must admit but-"

"Shut up Crowley and focus. We need to find a way in without too much hassle. We don't have a lot of time."

Castiel grunted.

_Helpful._

"We can't face that many face on, it would be impossible unless one of you is skilled in moving mountains or can make goblins do stuff with your minds..." I sighed.

_This is it. We've come all this way and it's hopeless. Sammy is lost forever. Maybe it is better than..._

"Or...We could just go in the back entrance," Crowley interjected, his thumb pointing over his shoulder to a sign that pointed to a hole in the wall.

 _Or we could do that... That works too._.

  


"WHERE ARE THEY? HOW DID THEY GET PAST OUR DEFENCES?"

"SIRE OUR CHICKENS ARE CURRENTLY SEARCHING-"

"SIRE THERE'S NO SIGN OF THEM!"

"SIRE-"

"SIRE!"

"ENOUGH!" Dean roared as he fell back in his throne to lean back. Rubbing his temples, he tried to conjure up the image of her in a nearby floating crystal ball.

_She's not taking him. She can't. I can't let them leave. I won't. Now or ever._


	12. Chapter Eleven

_This is it. The final showdown. I have to get Sam Winchester back home, not just because his parents will murder me but because he's a good kid. He doesn't deserve this. He doesn't deserve to be in this horrible place filled with hellish figures and violent punishments._

Hurriedly I race into the castle, the doors slamming behind me, leaving the friends I have made in this world behind me.

The castle reveals itself to be a labyrinth worse than the one I've just come through. It's like the optical illusion of stairs because there seems to be no sense of logic to it at all. There's stairs made of ancient, crumbling stone and others made of sparkling marble but in the swarm of textures they all appear to be the same.

And there on one set of stairs, upside down and far away from where I am is Sam.

_What is this?_

**How you turn my world  
You precious thing  
You starve and near exhaust me**

"SAMMY!" I scream, as the haunting melody begins to take form from the hypnotic lips of the Goblin King.

Across the room, above Sammy, he stands in all black, tight-fitting leather, the amulet in the center of his chest the only colour in a sea of ink. He's tall, muscled yet lean and devilishly handsome; exactly my type in an ideal world.

But I can't focus on him so I begin the climb up the stairs and watch in horror out of the corner of my eye as the Goblin King throws a crystal ball, exactly like the one he gave me before all of this, and it rolls across the stairs, leading Sam further away from me and around a corner where I can't see him anymore.

**Everything I've done  
I've done for you  
I move the stars for no one**

_Odd choice of words. He's done nothing for me except...Well, I did wish him away but I didn't think it would work nor did I really..._

Sam is just out of reach every time. He appears around every corner and disappears just as I get to it and it's like I'm seeing his ghost now rather than a real child. He's too quiet to be the Sammy that I know yet he looks peaceful but not happy.

**You've run so long  
You've run so far**

The stairs, the height and the fact I haven't eaten or drank anything in ages are all taking their toll on me. My lungs are screaming at me to stop and my eyes are watering barely, running down my cheeks like tears and it takes all my self restraint not to lick it because I'm so hot, I'm sweating and my body feels like it's shutting down.

I can't stop though. I have to get to Sammy. Sammy is all that matters,

**Your eyes can be so cruel  
Just as I can be so cruel  
Oh I do believe in you  
Yes I do**

"SAMMY, WHERE ARE YOU?"

My voice echoes off the walls but it's nothing compared to the song the Goblin King. I can hardly breathe but I can't stop. I can't...

My eyelids are so heavy and my legs are almost too weak to support me so I slow down and sway as I walk.

**Live without your sunlight  
Love without your heartbeat  
I, I can't live within you  
I can't live within you**

I sway too far though and so I feel myself falling and although the voice falters, the song continues but all I can focus on is the face of Sam below me .

_I'm so sorry Sam._

**I, I can't live within you**


	13. Chapter Twelve

From the shadows, he emerged, dressed more casually than he had been the first time he appeared in Sam's room. The same horned pendant lays against his navy blue shirt. Broad shoulders encased in a plain burgundy over-shirt with sleeves pushed up slightly at the elbows. Old denim jeans encase his legs with leather boots upon his feet.

_I can't get distracted._

"Give me the child," I demand.

The smirk on his face grew as he stalked towards me. "I have played nice baby, when I could have just hunted you down." Stopping a few steps away from me, he appears almost thoughtful as he continues, "Considering the situation, I've been a real peach. Overly generous-"

"Generous? What have you done that's gen-"

"EVERYTHING!"

"You asked for Sammy to be taken. So I did! I have re-ordered time and done everything you've wanted! You wanted a villain! You got one!" Replacing his emerald eyes in a blink were masses of inky darkness. No light had any place in those eyes yet nothing could escape the void. "But no _clearly_ I was not enough of a monster because you made friend with one!"

_Crowley?_

"Let me guess, your friend didn't tell you why he's not King anymore, did he? Did he tell you about the times he sent his freaks after me to tear me limb from limb? Did he warn you that it took almost four of his hounds to drag me away from _my_ brother?"

Ignoring him, I stare at his pendant. "Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered, I have fought my way here, to this castle, for my will is as strong as yours and my-"

"Look at what I'm offering you!" Thrusting the crystal at me, Dean stepped forwards once more. "You can go live out your dreams! Accept this crystal and anything you want is yours!"

_Anything?_

"All you have to do is say yes, Y/N. Say yes and this could all be yours! Just fear me, love me. Stay with me. Be mine and I will be yours for all eternity."

"Kingdom is great..."

_Fuck, I can never remember that line..._

"My kingdom is great..."

"Y/N, please..."


	14. Chapter 14

"You have no power over me."

The gentle, hopeful look on Dean's face falls and is replaced with the flicker of his eyes from green and desperate to the darkness that is replicated in the snarl on his face as he hurls the crystal at the ground and the world shatters around us, leaving me falling once more.

My arms are outstretched as I fall. For what, I'm not sure...

I'm not sure of anything anymore...

* * *

"I-I'm back."

On shaking legs I stand up from the carpet and clutch onto the edge of the crib, praying to all of the powers that the baby is in the crib.

Hesitantly, I peek.

Sagging in relief, I let out the breath I didn't know I had been holding.

"Oh, hello Sammy~" I coo, picking him up out of his crib to cradle him in my arms and break the illusion if he is a delusion, "I am so sorry. This was all my fault and I'm so sorry. Whatever he was... Whoever he was... I want you to know that even though he may be the bad guy, I'm the bad guy for wishing you away. I am so so sorry. You probably won't remember this when you're older but at that point you won't need me to babysit you anymore, huh?"

A tiny yawn escapes his lips and he shifts in my arms, curling into me. Wiping his face clean of the few tears that had splattered onto his forehead, I place him back into the cot, watching him yawn once more before wriggling around to get comfortable. With a smile I tuck him in, walk out the door and with a final check, I close the door shut behind me.

So I head downstairs to wait for the Winchesters to return home.

* * *

The Winchesters living room is comfy and plain. The couch I'm sat on is an antique, covered in a floral print and an almost tan colour, I'm slowly sinking into. The big leather chair with minimal cracks and a newspaper on the seat next to it is a direct juxtaposition to the large oval mirror (bought by Mary on a 'weekend get away' as a gift for John in his beach phase) which was covered in starfish and hanging on the left side of his chair by the door (probably so he didn't ever have to look at it).

_Funny, I didn't realise I would feel so strange to be back somewhere so familiar..._

Breaking my gaze from the mirror, I slide my jacket on and pull my phone out of my pocket where I had left it.

_All the people I've met... Bobby... Crowley... They're gone now and all that's left in their place is the ugly mirror-_

"The mirror is gaudy, I'll admit but what can you expect of the Yanks. No taste whatsoever."

"Crowley!" I gasp out.

Almost dropping my phone in shock and nearly breaking my Clutching the phone to my chest, like I would with the pearls I do not own, I breathe deeply and blink far too often to calm myself and wonder if I'm going insane.

"I would have thought one of the others would have tried to call but perhaps it would have taken too much energy."

Before he can say anything else (that I won't admit hurts, realising the others hadn't tried to do what Crowley had done) I cut in, "Thank you. For everything." I turn from the mirror to do up my jacket and barely hear Crowley's last words;

"Just remember, everything comes with a price. Clearly the mortals don't teach the rules of the Underground anymore if you didn't know not to do..."

"We're back!"

_Good timing._

Over my shoulder I watch him wink at me before his reflection ripples and he disappears.

Standing from the chair, I pat my pockets to check everything's there before I step out into the hall.

Mary and John stand in the open doorway, pulling off their jackets.

"Ah! Y/N, thank you! Sorry we're so late but John had to ask the restaurant owner about his son's car." Rolling her eyes, she shrugs out of her coat and passes it to John. "John's got the money so he'll pay you. I have to go see Sam."

"It wasn't just any car. I could have sworn it was identical to..." As soon as she's gone up the stairs, John looks at me. It's a hard stare. The sort of stare that criminals get during interrogation. Lowering his voice, he asks, "Anything happen tonight?"

_It's almost as if he knows._

"N-No sir."

The stare didn't end until after he had left, following his wife up the stairs, but not before placing a thick envelope in my hands and patted me on the shoulder as he passed me.

Without looking back, I called over my shoulder, "Goodnight Mr Winchester." I then walked out of the front door and into the night.

As I shoved my hands deeper into the pockets of my jacket, burrowing my face in the neck, I barely hear the whisper that is carried on the wind;

_Y/N..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've really enjoyed writing this and I hope you enjoyed reading this despite the unhappy ending.
> 
> No sequel! Im sorry
> 
> If anyone wants to write one I would be honoured!


End file.
